


Untitled Buffy/Angel drabble

by lunabee34 (Lorraine)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble about the moment when Angel bites Buffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Buffy/Angel drabble

"Just one time?" Faith asks.

Buffy nods, but she's lying. Angel fucked her twice—once on her birthday, the sheets damp with rain, and once when he was dying, her blood running from his mouth and pooling beneath her. She knew it would hurt when he bit her, and it did, but she didn't expect the sweet ache spiraling out from his teeth in her neck to somewhere low in her belly. Buffy would've thanked him after, but that didn't seem right, so she kicked the chair and passed out instead.

"Yeah," Buffy says. "We only did it the once."


End file.
